Automatic transmission fluid (ATF) is used in automatic transmissions, including torque converters. Temperature changes in automatic transmissions cause both the viscosity and density of the ATF to vary. For example, when a vehicle is initially started, particularly in a cold climate, the ATF may be too cold for efficient operation because it is more viscous and more difficult for components of the transmission, such as the torque converter, to handle. As such, parasitic losses occur which adversely affect the fuel economy and performance of the vehicle.
Accordingly, systems and method for efficiently warming the ATF are desired.